Bestfriends and Boyfriends
by TheAllyMeadows
Summary: Austin likes/loves Ally, but he's too scared to tell her in case she reacts in the wrong way. Does Ally feel the same way or does she prefer Dallas? Trish and Dez have to help Austin prove himself. Little Trez and a lot of Auslly. Very adorable/fluffy story. The summary sucks but give it a try! My first fanfic ever so please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV:

I walked into Sonic Boom thinking of my concert last night. It went really well. Ally's such an amazing songwriter...

I stopped thinking when my eyes caught sight of my beautiful and talented songwriter. Ally was doing her usual shift in Sonic Boom. The customers weren't demanding anything, so she was writing in her book.

She was so busy writing she didn't see me walk right up behind the counter and read what she was writing. I could have sworn I saw my name in there. She screamed in shock (making all the customers give her a 'you're crazy' look) when she saw what she thought was a weird total stranger standing next to her, quietly reading over her shoulder. She slammed the book shut tight.

"Hey Alls," I said, grinning at her surprised face. "Hi Austin. Ugh, you scared me," she said. "Sorry, I don't look that terrifying do I?" I asked, teasingly. Ally smiled back. "No, you look great," she replied. She's so beautiful.

An old lady came up with an electric guitar she wanted to buy. Ally attended to her quickly. I saw my chance and flipped her book open quickly. On literally every page she had a heart with Ally and Dallas written in it. I hate Dallas. He's such a jerk, why can't Ally see that?! I'd like to add that this is NOT jealously... 'Cause you know, I'm Austin moon, I don't get jealous... Not much anyway. No, I am not jealous! Okay, maybe a little tiny bit. I just hate Dallas. But...

All these thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Ally.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book!" she growled and grabbed her book from my hands. "Sor-Sorry Ally!" I stammered. I quickly looked for a way to change the subject. "So, how are you and Dallas going?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Great. He asked me out last night!" Ally replied, with a smile that brightened up her whole face.

My jaw clenched in fury. Asked her out?! Great! So he's her boyfriend now?! I began thinking of evil things I could do to Dallas next time I see him... But then he walked through the store door!

"Speak of the devil!" said Ally happily to Dallas, when she saw him. 'Definitely the devil,' I thought.

"Hey Ally-Gator," said Dallas, kissing her cheek.

Ally-Gator?! I invented that nickname for her! How dare he use it?! Man, I hate this guy.

"So, are you ready for our big date tonight?" asked Dallas, winking at Ally. "Totally!" said Ally, flashing him flirty smile. "Wh- What are you- Where are you guys going?" I demanded. Dallas looked at me and scowled. He clearly hated me. Good! Now I don't have to like him!

"Stay out of it, dude," growled Dallas, giving me a warning look. Dez ran in suddenly. "Austin! I need to talk to you!" he screamed, as if a giant herd of furious bison were after him. I groaned. "Wrong timing Dez, what is it?!" I sighed. Dez dragged me out of Sonic Boom at an inhumane speed.

Dez then proceeded to tell me his news. "Trish thinks that you, get this, that YOU, of all people, YOU..." I got frustrated and interrupted. "Just tell me!" I shouted in desperation, not wanting to leave Ally and Dallas alone for too long. "Trish thinks that you like Ally!" blurted out Dez, louder than Krakatoa erupting. I shook my head frantically. "Wh-a-a-a-t?!" I asked guiltily. Great! I got that habit off Ally!

What did Trish mean by this?

Dez shook his head in disbelief. "I know! That's what I said!" he said, nodding in agreement to himself. I rolled my eyes and remembered Ally and Dallas. "I- I gotta go check on Ally, I'll see you later Dez," I said and ran back inside.

What a shock I got! Ugh! Ally and Dallas were inches away from each other, about to make out. I ran up and parted them, standing between them. Ally glared at me. "I gotta go, Ally, see you later," said Dallas, winking AGAIN. He finally left. I was glad to see him go. But Ally was still furious because I stopped Dallas kissing her.

"Austin! What were you thinking?!" she shouted at me. I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Ally, please don't tell me you actually WANTED to do anything with him!" I said. She was silent. "You don't even like him," I said, hopefully. She shook her head. "Of course I like him!" she said, and stormed off. Even when she was angry she was amazingly beautiful. But I still hated Dallas's guts.

I went home and thought about what Dez had said earlier. He said Trish said I liked Ally. But I can't. Can I? She is my songwriter, and best friend. Not my crush. I may find her beautiful and go crazy over her, and get jealous when any other boys go near her, but... Wait, what?! Do I?

Suddenly I remembered something important and leaped up. How could I forget?!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I thought the last chapter was very short so I added one extra. If you like it please review! If you hate it or think it should be better, please review. Just a few words will help so much! Thanks a lot! If you want me to update the story please let me know Thanks! XXXX Allison

Austin's POV

I went through my messy drawers and found the thing I was looking for. The paper on which I had scribbled 'Double Take' on for the first time when I heard Ally sing a year ago. If I hadn't have stolen it, we wouldn't have become partners, and my life would be... Worthless. I treasured this piece of paper a lot... In my pigsty drawers.

Ally's POV

[6:30 PM]

I was getting ready to go out with Dallas. Trish was helping me, at my place.

"I am so nervous!" I told my best friend, while she painted my nails light red (I refused to use dark red on a first date, but she wouldn't allow pink, so this color was fine). "Hey don't be, he really likes you," she replied. "Oh, good," I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"So Ally, I want to talk to you," said Trish, viciously applying nail polish to my nails. "Uhh... You already are. But sure, Trish," I smiled.

Nothing could have prepared me for what Trish was about to ask me.

"Do you like Austin?" she asked me, looking at me for any slight expression change. I knew what she meant of course, but tried to stall. "Uhh... Of course, he's my partner and best friend."

"I meant, do you _like _him?" asked Trish.

I thought about this. Do I like Austin? Why would I crush on_ him_!? I mean, he was scared of umbrellas for Heaven's sakes. I'm have stagefreight, he doesn't. He likes pancakes, I like pickles. Nope, I don't see any similarities.

But... Trish has a point. He is a little cute... I said a little, don't push it! And... He actually is totally adorable. And he is actually a lot like me in some ways. But I can't have a crush on him! He likes Kira.

My thoughts were interrupted by a cushion from my bed being playfully thrown in my face. "You like him!" Trish teased. "No way!" I reassured her, getting up and going to my phone. "You drifted out for over two minutes," Trish continued.

I quickly changed the subject. "Dallas texted me, he's outside. Thanks for the makeover, Trish-Kebab," I said smiling. Trish smiled back. "Good luck," she whispered as we walked downstairs.

Austin's POV

[7:00 PM]

I was pacing around my room. I knew Ally was on her date with Dallas, at this very moment. It was probably at a hot dog stand, or the cheapest movie available, but I'm sure Ally's happy. I slumped down on my bed, holding my head. I didn't expect Dez and Trish to enter my room at that moment, with determined looks on their faces.

"Hi guys, what are you guys..." I started but Trish shut me up. "Austin! You like Ally, don't you?!" she asked me, pointing at me. "Uhh..." I said unsure. I couldn't lie to two of my best friends, could I? "Well, I may sorta like her. Maybe," "I knew it! You're in love with Ally! So sweet!" said Trish grinning. "So now, it's time you go get Ally." I stared at her.

Trish smiled. "Don't just stand there gaping, get changed! Dez help him find something, will you?" Dez agreed and took me into my large closet.

20 Minutes Later

I walked out in what looked very similar to a clown's outfit. Trish stared in disgust.

Dez smiled proudly. "See Aus, even Trish can't take her eyes off you," he grinned and nodded in agreement to himself. Trish frowned. "Ye-e-a-a-h... Somehow, that's not exactly what I had in mind, Dez," she said slowly.

-An Hour Later

With Trish's help, I managed to look actually okay. God knows why, but she made me wear a formal suit and tie. Not normal...

"Why do I have to wear this?" I moaned. "Because, Austin Monica Moon, YOU are gonna go crash Ally's date with Dallas and tell her you like her!" exclaimed Trish. "WHAT?!" I half screamed. "Thanks Aus, need a hearing aid now," Trish said teasingly, holding her ears.

Trish got a text message, and she raised her phone to see.

"Well, you can forget that idea," she said annoyed, waving her phone in my face.

I read the message, and gasped. NOO! No way, Dallas, what have you done?! How could this happen?! It can't be true!

**A/N: A little cliffhanger. Sorry, guys. Ple-e-e-assee let me know what you think through a little review. It will help so much. I don't mind if you like it, hate it, or whatever. This is my first fanfic BTW. Feel free to PM me with any changes or ideas or anything you wanna say **** Once again, please review! **** Thanks! XX**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews on the previous chapters! Made me so happy. Here's another chapter. Once again, please let me know what you think.

Austin's POV:

We all went down into the living room. I slumped heavily into a chair, my head throbbing. What just happened? Ally wrote and said that Dallas and her had become boyfriend-girlfriend.

My front door opened and we all turned our heads to see Ally. A very upset, miserable Ally. She was crying and was soaking because she had ran all the way in the rain.

"Oh my God, Ally!" said Trish quickly running to her best friend. "What happened to you?!" I leapt up and joined her. Dez shot up in his chair joyfully, thinking Ally had come to play.

"Ally, what happened?" I asked, very concerned. Ally wouldn't stop crying. Trish shrugged at me. "Hey, Alls, if you tell me, I'll give you a jar of pickles," I tried. She didn't respond but kept crying. Usually the pickle thing works!

I looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, my last idea, it ALWAYS worked.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I asked her pleadingly. She looked at me, then at the other two friends next to her. "I-I broke up... W-with Dal-las..." she stammered whilst crying. We all put our arms around her and silently comforted her. Trish winked at me secretly.

"Hey Ally, you look freezing. Would you like to take a hot shower?" I asked her. "You can borrow some of my sister's clothes and then we can talk, does that sound okay?" She nodded and smiled very faintly. But it was a smile. That was a good start. I lead her to the bathroom and shortly gave her some clothes of my sister's to borrow. I knew she wouldn't mind.

Whilst Ally was in the shower, I talked to Dez and Trish about her and Dallas' break up. Why did they break up?

Ally soon came out of the shower. Trish and Dez had whipped up a quick snack, pancakes with loads of spreads and loads of pickles on the sides.

Ally's face immediately brightened up at the sight of pickles. As we all ate, Ally told her story.

**Flashback to earlier with Dallas and Ally***

"Will you be my girlfriend, Ally-gator?" asked Dallas. Ally hesitated. She thought of one person, yes, Austin. But wait a second, he was just her songwriting partner, and best friend. Here was her amazing crush standing before her ASKING HER TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!

"Yes!" said Ally at last. Dallas leapt up in glee. "Hooray! You've just made me the happiest guy in the world, Ally." She couldn't believe he just asked her to be his girlfriend. "I'll be right back," said Dallas, answering a sudden phone call. Ally texted Trish her news.

After thirty minutes of him being gone, Ally got worried.

She got up to check on him, but found him making out with another girl. He saw her and stopped. "Ally, let me explain..." he began. But Ally just slapped him and said "Save it you loser!" and left him standing there in the cafe, with everyone staring at him.

*Back to reality*

The others listened to her story, with mouths dropped open.

"I'm so sorry, Ally," said Trish, hugging her best friend tightly. "Don't worry Alls, you don't need him. He's just arrogant an unimportant. You don't deserve him. You need better," I said, putting my arm around her.

"Okay, cool, now Austin can ask you..." began Dez but Austin covered his mouth.

Ally raised one eyebrow at Dez. "I want to ask you to help me write a new song," I said quickly covering up. Ally seriously surprised me with her answer.

A/N: Pleeeeeeaaaassse let me know what you think. I'm so sorry that the chapters are so short but I only have about 45 mins free a day. Also, if you have any ideas on what you would like to see happening in the next few chapters, please just drop me a PM Thanks again! You're all awesome, love you all! XXX


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Pleeeease review, even if you don't like it The story I think is a little cheesy right now but it will get better I promise! Thanks! XXX

Austin's POV

"Sure, let's go to the practice room," said Ally, surprising me. She wanted to make a song after having a horrible break up?! She seemed to brighten up. "Let's go!" I said, taking her hand and heading for the door. "I'll clear up later." Trish and Dez followed us to the car.

Ally and I shot off to Sonic Boom with Trish and Dez, in the car.

When we arrived, Trish and Dez said they'd go plan a new music video. Dez winked at me. Then again. Then again. And again! Grr! Why so many secret winks today? I was sure Ally noticed them anyway!

Ally looked strangely at Dez.

I shook my head at him.

"Why are you winking Dez?" she asked. Dez looked shocked that she saw.

"How did you know?!" he asked, shocked. "I just uhh, have something in my eye." Trish called him. "Trish, Ally has secret powers! She can see _everything!_" Dez ran off shouting.

Ally rolled her eyes. Dez was such a goofball sometimes.

Ally and I went up into the practice room and sat by the piano.

"So, what sort of song do you want?" Ally asked me. "Uhh... How about... Well... I don't just know..." I responded. I was gonna say a love song but I just couldn't get enough confidence.

Ally sat bold upright and grabbed her book and quickly started writing in it. "Aus, you're a genius!" she exclaimed, still writing away. "What?!" I asked in surprise. "How's this?" asked Ally beginning a song.

_I tell myself, every day,_

_It'll always be okay,_

_'Cause I have you,_

_Yeah, you know it's true,_

_And that's all I really need,_

_Closing both my eyes, and,_

_Tellin' no more lies, and,_

_Think I should surprise him?_

_I'm not sure,_

_I just don't know,_

_I just don't know,_

_I just don't know..._

Ally stopped and looked at me, running out of lyrics.

"It's amazing, Ally!" I exclaimed, smiling at her. "You come up with these so easily, you're incredible," I continued.

"Thanks Austin," said Ally, visibly blushing. "So what next?" she added. I thought for a while then tapped a few chords on the piano, and added my own lyrics.

_She just doesn't know yet,_

_Should I tell her the truth?_

_I would if she'd let me,_

_But I haven't got a clue,_

_How she will react,_

_I know all of it is true,_

_It's what our friendship lacked,_

_I just don't know,_

_I just don't know,_

_I just don't know..._

I know my own lyrics were awful, but Ally smiled and clapped.

"That was Ausome!" she said, supportively. I smiled at the change to her favorite word, awesome.

We worked for hours and hours. Finally, we finished the song.

"We did it!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her enthusiastically.

She smiled at me and we went downstairs. We had the shock of our lives...

A/N: OMG I'm so sorry, this chapter was sooooo short, but I only had ten mins to write it. The chapters will get a little longer and better! Once again, please let me know what you think by reviewing.

BTW I didn't write the song in the story, my little sister did, so… (they're a little strange I know, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I used them )

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG thanks for all the reviews guys It really helps to feel inspired. I haven't updated in like three or four days so here's the latest chapter Sorry if it's a bit short or silly, I was in a hurry :\ Weird isn't it, I actually prefer writing from Austin's POV even though I'm a twelve year old girl O.o

Xxxxxxxxxx

Allison

Austin's POV:

We both stared with our mouths dropping to the floor. Trish and Dez?! Seriously?! They were making out on the couch. They broke apart when they saw us. Trish leapt up the stairs happily to us.

We still had both our mouths dropped open and staring blankly ahead.

"Guys! Don't stare!" said Trish happily, raising Ally's jaw and so shutting her mouth.

"Are you guys... Together?" I asked her absolutely gobsmacked. "I guess you could say that," said Dez leaping up to where Trish was with us. "We're dating," explained Trish. "Since when?!" asked Ally excitedly. "Since never, he just asked me out now, we're going tonight" replied Trish. Ally hugged Trish and they both screamed in excitement. "Trish! That's awesome! You gotta get an outfit!" exclaimed Ally excitedly. "I'd love to!" said Trish.

I rolled my eyes. "Girls," I said to Dez. He chuckled. "Oranges aren't blue," he said randomly. Everyone else gave him a 'you're crazy' look. "Yeah, I realized that my life is like a horror comedy. Except, there's no horror, and I'm the only one who laughs at my jokes," said Dez shaking his head sadly. We all burst out laughing. Dez was so silly.

"Let's go get some icecream!" said Dez like a little kid. "Okay," I said, equally excited. The girls laughed. OMG! Ally is so cute when she laughs.

Dez and Trish held hands and they walked down. "I don't know guys... What if I see Dallas or something?" asked Ally worriedly. "I think I'll just stay here," she said. "No way! Please come Ally!" I said, giving her my puppy eyes again. She laughed and playfully punched my arm. As we walked downstairs, I took her hand to make sure she didn't change her mind. I felt a billion sparks fly. Like I'd just been struck by bolts of lightning.

Dez grinned at me knowingly when we got in my car.

**Ally's POV: (finAlly)**

As we walked down the stairs of Sonic Boom, Austin unexpectedly grabbed my hand. Whoa, was that a **spark**?

No! Control yourself Ally! You do not like your partner! Duh! Of course you do! Tell him! No! Keep it quiet! My inner conscience wouldn't stop talking to me.

"Ugh! Stop it!" I told the invisible little angel and devil on my shoulders. Austin stared at me. "Are you talking to your shoulders, Alls?" he asked, clearly concerned. Wow, he looked at me in a weird way, so adorable it made me melt.

-In the ice-cream shop-

**Austin's POV: (again)**

We entered the ice-cream shop and ordered. I sat the whole time staring at Ally. My ice-cream started to melt.

"Austin! Your ice-cream is melting!" said Trish. "No! Austin is!" said Dez teasingly. Luckily she wasn't looking at me so she didn't catch my blush.

Suddenly two girls appeared laughing.

"Hey Allison, so sorry you got dumped by Dallas. NOT! Too bad, you guys were an awful couple!" said one girl sneering at Ally. "I broke up with him, not the other way around," explained Ally, quite calmly and patiently. "As if! Dallas would never like a girl like you! You've got no talents! You're so ugly! You're gross and such a freak!" sneered the other. Loads of other kids came up and teased her.

"Ugly!" yelled one. "Untalented!" yelled another. "Freaky!" yelled another. "Weirdo!" sneered another.

I looked across at Ally who was crying. "Go away and shut up!" I said to the kids. They ignored me and kept teasing Ally. There was nothing I could do.

Ally got up and ran out. The other kids cheered and laughed. "Ding Dong! The ugly bitch is dead!" sing-sung one girl.

Trish, Dez, and I went to find Ally.

She texted me. Oh no! Where was she?! I had to find her before something awful happened! We all started to run at lightening speed.

Then I realized.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it was so short but I will update ASAP IF you want me to Again thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, if you have any suggestions pls say in a review or PM me Also please let me know what you think by reviewing pleeeeassse ? Love you all! XXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Sorry they're so short, I'm gonna**_** try**_** to make them longer if I have time **** xxxxxxxxx**

**Ally's POV:**

I ran away from the ice-cream store. Austin texted me.

"Allllly! Where R U?!" he texted.

I texted him back. "Doesn't matter! Just go home pls!" I wrote back. I ran home. All the way home, and no I was NOT crying "whee whee whee whee" (**A/N: Why on Earth did I write that? I was babysitting and feeding my aunt's cute lil baby and singing the five little pigs nursery rhyme :P)**

When I entered my dad greeted me merrily.

"Hey Sweetie, are you okay?" he asked. I was crying against my will.

"I'm... I'm fine dad, I just wanna be alone for a while," I said going upstairs.

I ran up to my room and collapsed on the floor. I cried for hours and hours. Okay, about forty minutes but it seemed like hours.

I got up and looked in the mirror at my tear-stained face.

Those kids were right. I was ugly, untalented, gross, a freak, and weird. I was a weird-looking and crazy girl with a habit to wrote lines that rhymes for a teen with a dream... I didn't have many friends... I didn't have a boyfriend.

I was outcast. I was an awful dancer. I was unpopular in school for being goody-two-shoes and for all my good grades, I was hated. I worked in a stupid music store for my dad for thirty dollars a week! I had the weirdest and girliest clothes. I was too dorky...

What is the point of even living?! No point! I thought and thought. Suddenly frantic knocking was heard on my door!

I threw my back against the door. "Who is it?" I asked, not wanting to see anyone.

"Ally! It's us!" I heard Austin call concernedly. "I don't wanna talk please can you guys leave?" I said through the door.

"Please?" he pleaded the door. I knew he was giving the door his puppy dog eyes. Trish confirmed it: "Hey Austin, the door isn't going to give in to your eyes!" she said, probably rolling her eyes. Gee, he knew how to control me! I found myself opening the door against my will!

Austin, Trish, and Dez walked in and shut the door. They all hugged me at the same time, trying to be comforting. I almost collapsed from suffocation. After they stopped they all looked at me with Austin's favorite eye look.

"Are you okay Ally?" asked Trish sweetly. "I'm fine. I just didn't want to stay and be teased those bullies," I said. "Don't worry about what they said Ally, loads of people have no talent," said Dez, trying to be comforting. Trish slapped him on the arm gently. "Ouch! What was that for?!" he asked in shock.

"It's not true Ally-Gator!" said Austin sincerely. "You're not a freak, you're amazing. You're not ugly, you're absolutely drop-dead gorgeous! You're not untalented, you're so talented, you should go on 'Got Talent America'," said Austin, literally making me melt, as usual.

"I only write songs," I said miserably, knowing this was the truth.

"You write the best songs in the world, you sing like an angel, you treat everyone nicely, you're very smart, you get A's only in school, you design clothes, you... The list could go on and on until doomsday if I went on," said Austin reassuringly.

"Thanks guys, but I know that's not true," I responded sadly. "Ally! It's more than true!" said Trish reassuringly. Austin looked at me, deep in thought.

"Hey guys, I got an idea," he suddenly said. "What?" asked Trish. "Just come to the address I text you in a half hour," he said leaping up and going out the door in what seemed like one action.

I stared after him. "Okay!" I called after him.

**-30 mins later**

We arrived at the place Austin texted us. We all stared at the area around us. This was his idea?!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys I know this way like waaay to short, but this was a sort of 'comforting' chapter if that even makes sense. Thanks for your patience and reviews Pleeasseee review, it really helps me to write and feel inspired and I'll update a lot sooner

Xxxxxx

Love u all so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I haven't updated in ages, I've been busy studying for exams. I was trying to upload over Easter but my connection was bad. Thanks for understanding and your patience **** Anyway enough of me rattling on, here's the story! **** Love u all!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Ally's POV**

Austin was standing on a large stage in front of us with three members of his band. He gave us all a warm smile.

There were hundreds of people in the audience.

"Hey everyone, this is a song for my gorgeous and talented songwriter," said Austin. My eyes widened. "You're beautiful, awesome and special, Ally," he added, looking straight at me. I stared at him. He started singing.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

He finished and everyone clapped and cheered. He leapt off the stage to me.

Trish, Dez, and I all threw our arms around him. "Austin! That was awesome!" Trish said. "That was so sweet Austin," I said. "That was so cool! I'm gonna go fangirl!" screamed Dez.

We all stared at him.

"Okay, okay, fanboy," said Dez, rolling his eyes.

**Austin's POV**

I looked at Ally. She seemed a lot happier now.

"Ally? Are you okay now?" I asked her gently. She looked at me. "Yes, Aus," she said, smiling at me. "Thanks, that was so sweet."

I smiled at her. "I love..." I paused, all of them were staring at me expectantly. "Making you happy, Ally," I finished. Not exactly what I was gonna tell her but I didn't have enough courage to say it yet.

Trish frowned at me. Dez stared at me.

"I thought you were gonna say that you liked..." he began, but Trish slapped him on the shoulder. "Ouch!" he said, looking shocked at Trish and rubbing his arm. "What was that for!?"

Ally still looked upset about something. I could tell that something was bothering her.

"Hey Ally-gator, what is it?" I asked. "You were thinking about Dallas again, weren't you?" asked Trish.

Ally nodded. She seemed distant. Dez spoke up. "Hey Ally, why don't we all go to the ice-cream...," he begun. Everyone stared at him. "Don't you dare say ice-cream store, Dez," I warned.

Dez looked surprised.

"Okay, okay, how about the store where they sell frozen, flavored cream and milk?" he said.

"No thanks Dez," said Ally. "At least, I don't want to. If you guys do please don't let me stop you," she added.

"No way Alls, we're with you," I said, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Why don't we go to the funfair?" asked Trish.

"Okay!" said Dez excitedly. We all agreed.

This was where things started to heat up...

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry for such a long delay in updates. Please review it, it helps so much, even if it's just one word! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or What Makes You Beautiful, but I love them both.**

**1D rules! Best band EVER :D What Makes You Beautiful, She's Not Afraid, and No-one Compares are my favorite songs :D**

**FYI, here's a little info on the next chapter: **

**-They got to the fair, sparks fly basically :P**

**-Austin and Ally KISS! **

**-And it's gonna be longer and more fun than these last chapters, prepare yourselves! **

**Coming out in a few days, stay tuned **

**Xxxx allison**


	8. What!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I haven't updated in ten years, sorry **** I'll try upload daily now… Thanks for all the reviews, guys, it helped no end :D They made my day, I'm still smiling now from what you all wrote **** Okay, so here's the big kiss chapter, unfortunately, it's not that long, but I'm gonna try update daily now with long chapters **** I love you all! XXXX**

Austin's POV

We got to the fair. It was crowded in people, mostly teens.

"Well, who's ready for some roller coastering?!" exclaimed Trish. "What about the merry-go-round?!" whined Dez. "We're going on the roller coaster!" said Trish, determinedly.

"Fine, will you take me on the merry-go-round if I go with you on the roller coaster?" asked Dez, pleadingly. "Oh, okay, fine." We all headed towards the roller coaster when Trish stopped us. "I think Austin gets sick on roller coasters, why don't you two go somewhere else?"

I stared at her. "I don't get sick on roller coasters, Trish," I said, blankly. She frowned at me. "Yes. You do. Remember?" she said, trying to hint something to me. I suddenly realized. "Oh yeah, I get super sick just thinking of a roller coaster," I said quickly.

"Why don't you two go in the Love Tunnel?" said Trish, excitedly. Unfortunately, Ally wasn't as excited. "Umm, no thanks, I don't like the dark," she responded.

"What about the Ferris wheel?" asked Trish. "Okay!" I said quickly. Ally looked unsure. "Well…" she begun. "Awesome!" Trish interrupted quickly and started pushing us towards the Ferris wheel, which wasn't that far away.

**Auslly-Auslly-Auslly-Auslly-Auslly-Auslly-Auslly-A uslly-Auslly-Auslly-Auslly-Auslly-Auslly-Auslly**

Ally and I were on the Ferris wheel. We could see Dez and Trish on the roller coaster, Dez was still puking up and Trish was still laughing. "What a speed devil," said Ally jokingly. We laughed. Trish did love speed and danger… Sometimes.

I looked at Ally. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair blew all over her face in the wind. It was adorable. I found myself leaning towards her slightly. She was looking away so she didn't notice me.

"What a view," said Ally, looking slightly at me. I looked into her eyes. She was more interested in the crowd below us.

I don't know why I did it just then, probably not the best time, but I found myself leaning in towards her… It was like the only thing controlling me was instinct. Before I knew it, I ended up a few inches away from her mouth. She only really noticed me then. "Do I have something on my mouth, Austin?" she asked, pulling away slightly. I leaned in a little more and finally kissed her. She did act a little surprised at first, but hey, she didn't break away. We kept kissing for what seemed like hours. After about a minute, Ally pushed me away. She looked shocked. "Austin!" she said, still shocked. The Ferris wheel carriage started coming down to the ground. "Ally, I'm so sorry!"

The Ferris wheel stopped. Ally got up and ran off. Trish and Dez were just coming up to me. I saw them stop and talk to Ally. Oh man, I was in so much trouble!

**A/N: **

**Hey! This is the shortest chapter I've ever written, but I have so many new chapter's I've been working on for this story which are soo long! I know I promised to make this chapter longer, but I promise the others and longer and much better and romantic **** If you want me to update please let me know **** XXXXX Love you all! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeeeee leeeavve a review ? ^^ =) **** 3 =) Also feel free to PM **


End file.
